


Runaway Boyfriend

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce and Lawrence are his parents, James is a jock and loves Joel to death omg, Joel is a hundred percent male he just really shows off his feminine side, M/M, Sean is a shy nerd, Technically underage but not really?, They don't do anything "bad" until Sean is 18 and Adam is only 22 so not to old?, but still tagging it as underage anyway, the only "bad" thing Adam and Sean do when Sean is still 17 is kiss and that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean is seventeen he meet's Adam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is XD i wrote it in like two days but i hope you like it anyway. I've had this idea for a LONG time and have re-written it multiple times and here's the finished product! :D
> 
> I REALLY hope you like it! Here's a Polyvore link if you miss them in the story: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4707371
> 
> Enjoy!

For most of his life Sean had been in a rut.

 

Sure he had a pretty house and nice parents and two wonderful best friends…but it all seemed so _boring_.

 

His days were down to a routine by now; get up, go to school, walk home, do homework, eat dinner, go to bed.

 

And the cycle repeated itself _every single day_.

 

It was early May when Sean sat down in his usual seat at the front of Mr. Peake’s class.

 

Everyone was chatting as they filed into the room, Sean in his own little world as he got out his laptop and neatly arranged his supplies next to him.

 

After a few minutes the door to the classroom opened and shut once more, Sean was to busy setting up his computer to take note of exactly _who_ had entered the room.

 

“Hello class, Mr. Peake is out sick today-“ A new voice said from the front of the class.

 

Surprised Sean slowly looked up and let out a quiet gasp, eye’s widening as he took in the gorgeous man in front of him.

 

The man caught his look and smirked before continuing to speak.

 

“I am your substitute Mr. Kovic”

 

Sean continued to stare in awe until his friend Joel nudged him.

 

“Hey, you ok?” the curly haired eighteen year old whispered as he poked Sean in the cheek with the eraser of his pencil.

 

Sean shook his head and nodded, cheeks turning red as he quickly went back to setting up his computer.

 

**XXXX**

Adam substituted their class for about a week, Mr. Peake’s flu landed him in the hospital but he would be fine.

 

Everyday Sean became more and more eager to go to English and he had no idea why because he had _never_ felt this way about anyone before.

 

Especially a _teacher_.

 

In the week that he taught them the class learned that Mr. Kovic’s first name was Adam and that he was only doing this as a favor to Mr. Peake because they were friends and he needed the extra cash to make rent.

 

That one drew a laugh from the room.

 

When one of the girls in Sean’s class asked what his real job was Adam supplied that he worked at a clothing store in the mall.

 

Sean liked to blame that question for why he was at the mall after school a week later hoping to catch a glimpse of Adam.

 

Mr. Peake had come back the next Monday, much to the dismay of Sean.

 

He walked aimlessly through all the floors of the mall, keeping an eye out for the man he definitely _shouldn’t_ be crushing on.

 

Sean still had no idea why he felt this way about Adam, he barely knew the man and he was _five years_ older but..for some reason little, cautions, closed off, paranoid Sean Poole did _not_ care.

 

His thoughts stopped when he suddenly spotted _him_ , standing just inside a men’s clothing store checking price tags with a ray gun.

 

Now, Sean definitely didn’t believe in love at first sight…but right now he was contemplating it.

 

Adam glanced up a moment later and caught Sean’s eye, the older man waving to the teen and giving him a warm smile.

 

Sean gripped one of his back pack straps tightly and waved back, a nervous smile on his face as he slowly approached Adam.

 

“Hi Mr. Kovic” he stuttered as he looked at his shoes.

 

Adam smiled “Hey, Sean right? What’s up kid?”

 

“Um nothing I was just uh-hanging out” he mumbled.

 

Adam chuckled, the warm happy sound making Sean’s cheeks turn pink.

 

Adam looked the younger man up and down before smiling at him. “Well we could hang out if you want? I’m about to go on my break anyway” Adam offered.

 

Sean glanced up at him and quickly nodded, cheeks getting a bit darker as he shuffled his feet.

 

**XXXX**

For the next month Sean ended up going to the mall every day after school so he could hang out with Adam during his break.

 

They got to know each other pretty well in that short period of time, Sean feeling more and more enthralled with the older man every time he learned something new about him.

 

“Don’t your parents miss you kid?” Adam asked jokingly one day while they were sharing a thing of fries.

 

Sean’s face fell and he set down the fry he was about to eat.

 

He was then forced to explain that his parents both worked and they weren’t ever really home. They got up before he did and came home when he was already asleep.

 

“I’ve kind of been on my own since eighth grade” Sean mumbled”

 

Adam frowned and he reached across the table to place his hand on top of Sean’s.

 

“I’m sorry baby”

 

**XXXX**

The next month found Adam and Sean closer than ever. Sean still hung out with Adam after school but now he had the older man’s number and they talked often.

 

Sean spent many a night lying in bed just talking to Adam about anything and everything.

 

It was nice to have someone there for him for once.

 

The month after that found Adam realizing that the warm feeling he got every time he saw or spoke to Sean was because he was absolutely head over heels for him.

 

Adam would even go as far as saying that he was in love with him, even if they had only known each other a few months.

 

He wouldn’t tell Sean that…not yet at least.

 

The fourth month had Sean also realizing he liked Adam but not knowing what to do with the feelings considering it was one, illegal, and two, he had no idea if Adam felt the same.

 

“He probably doesn’t. To him you’re probably just some dumb love sick kid” He told himself.

 

The fourth month also found Adam driving Sean home every day after he got off work.

 

This lasted for about two weeks before one night Adam asked if he would like to go out to eat.

 

Sean’s cheeks turned pink and he quickly nodded, Adam giving him a warm smile as he opened the car door for him.

 

They ended up going to a fast food place nearby and parked in the back of the lot so they could just sit on the hood of Adam’s mustang and chill.

 

They both had a great time laughing and talking as usual, but soon Adam decided it was getting late and Sean needed to get home.

 

Pulling up in front of Sean’s house the teen sighed unbuckled before looking over at Adam briefly.

 

“Thank you” he said quietly.

 

“For what?” Adam asked a curious look on his face.

 

Sean shrugged and his cheeks turned pink again.

 

“For being so nice to me I guess. I’ve been by myself for a while and my friends are always busy so this is probably the most fun I’ve had in a while so…thank you” he rambled.

 

Sean looked up at him and mustered up the most confident smile he could.

 

Adam practically melted at the sight of him trying so hard, and that’s when he made a decision.

 

“You’re welcome Sean” Adam said quietly as he unbuckled.

 

And then he leaned over and kissed him, cupping the teen’s face with both hands.

 

They could both feel the sudden jolt of what felt like pure electricity when their lips met, fireworks were going off in Sean’s head and he was so happy but he was too stunned to do anything.

 

Adam pulled away and completely let go of Sean.

 

“Fuck! I-I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that you’re too young and I-“

 

Adam was cut off by Sean suddenly pulling him back into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck as he kissed him furiously.

 

**XXXX**

They ended up in Adam’s back seat; Sean lay out on the leather with Adam on top kissing him passionately.

 

Sean whimpered into it, his arms tight around Adam’s neck as the older man gently held his waist.

 

They laid there for almost an _hour_ and Sean couldn’t have been happier.

Adam could feel the slight bulge in Sean’s jeans but he didn’t do anything about it.

 

Sean bucked up against him and pulled away.

 

“Please” he gasped out, panting harshly as he looked up at Adam, his cheeks tinted red.

 

Adam squeezed his hips gently and held them down, a warm and caring smile on his face.

 

“Not yet baby, I’m sorry” Adam whispered as he reached up to push some of the hair out of Sean’s face.

 

The teen’s face turned into a pout.

 

“When then?” He asked, fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of Adam’s neck.

 

“In four months, you turn eighteen in January right?”

 

Sean nodded a sad look on his face.

 

“That’s so far away” he mumbled as they both sat up.

 

“It will fly by I promise” Adam said as he rested his hand on top of Sean’s.

 

Sean put his hat back on and smiled at him.

 

“Thanks for a wonderful night Adam” he whispered before leaning in for one more kiss.

 

Adam smiled back and watched as Sean got out and walked up to his door.

 

He watched until the boy made it inside before slumping back in the seat and sighing.

 

Yeah, he was totally in love with this Sean…no doubt about it now.

 

**XXXX**

“So he really kissed you?” Joel asked.

 

The [three of them](http://www.polyvore.com/sean_his_friends/set?id=176896930) were walking down the hall at school the next day, Sean on Joel’s right and Joel’s boyfriend James on his left, the nineteen year old jock’s arm thrown around him.

 

Sean nodded, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he gripped his backpack straps tight.

 

“Aw that’s adorable!” Joel exclaimed as the three of them made it outside to the courtyard for lunch, crowding together on a stone bench under a tree.

 

Sean blushed harder and pulled a sack out of his backpack.

 

“Shut up” he mumbled, causing Joel to snicker.

 

James and Joel had been his best friends since childhood so he trusted them with the fact that he was hanging out with their ex-substitute.

 

“Good on you dude, is he any good?” James asked as he took a sip of his protein drink.

 

Joel slapped him in the chest in mock hurt, causing James to choke.

 

Sean shrugged “He’s ok I guess? I wouldn’t know, you know I have zero experience”

 

“Oh yeah, forgot you’re a virgin” James said.

 

Joel hit him again but harder, causing James to yelp and glare at his boyfriend.

 

“God you know just the wrong thing to say huh?” Joel said sarcastically.

 

Sean rolled his eyes.

 

“Both of you just shut up and eat”.

 

**XXXX**

October had just started when Adam dropped Sean off at home once again.

 

Sean _loved_ Adam’s mustang, the sleek black color and fast engine was really cool.

 

Adam pulled up out front and they exchanged a quick but sweet kiss before saying goodbye.

 

Sean was smiling and feeling warm and happy when he walked up to his door and unlocked it.

 

Stepping into the house he let out a happy sigh as he closed the door behind himself.

 

“Sean?”

 

Sean froze on the spot when Bruce, his dad, came around the corner.

 

“D-Dad? Why-Why are you home?” he stuttered, eyes wide.

 

“I got off early today, who was that?” Bruce questioned.

 

“I-I didn’t see your car-“ Sean stuttered out again.

 

“Your father dropped me off. Sean who the hell was that _man_ and why was he _kissing_ you?” Bruce demanded.

 

Sean sighed, knowing this was going to be bad.

 

What started as a simple argument turned into a full on yelling match.

 

Sean revealed how old Adam was but only told Bruce that they met at the mall. The teen knew the situation would be even worse if his dad knew Adam had been his _teacher_ substitute or not…

 

The fight only got worse when Lawrence, his other dad, came home.

 

After almost two hours of nonstop fighting Sean decided it was for the best if he just stopped up and let them yell.

 

“He’s _five_ _years_ older than you Sean! What the hell were you thinking?!” Bruce had yelled.

 

“We’re only doing this to protect you baby we just want you to be safe” Lawrence had said, trying to calm down the situation.

 

Bruce wasn’t finished yet though.

 

“No Lawrence don’t you _dare_ coddle him! You have such a brighter future Sean and what? You’re going to screw all that up for some _man?_ A man who is probably some creep who is trying to use you-“

 

Sean had enough at that and shot up from where he was sitting on the couch.

 

“Adam _isn’t_ a creep! He’s a great guy and I like him a lot! He truly cares about me and likes to listen to me and he makes me happy!” Sean yelled, his face set in a scowl and his fists clenched.

 

Bruce glared at him and Lawrence looked between them, trying to figure out what to do.

 

“You will _not_ be seeing him anymore, you will _not_ be going to that mall, and you _definitely_ will not be going anywhere after school anymore without our permission. You go to school and you come home. Do you _understand?”_ Bruce growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Sean’s stomach dropped and his eyes began to water.

 

“It’s for the best Sean” Lawrence said quietly.

 

Sean starred at both of them for a second before glaring at Bruce.

 

“Screw you”

 

“Sean Harvie Greene get back here right now!” Bruce yelled as Sean raced up the stairs.

 

“No! God I hate you so much!” He yelled before slamming his bedroom door and locking himself inside.

 

Bruce moved to go after him but Lawrence’s gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Just calm down alright? You’re way to angry right now, you’ll only do more harm than good” Lawrence said.

 

Bruce let out a long sigh and nodded.

 

Back in his room, as soon as the door was secure Sean slid to the floor and curled up against himself and cried.

 

He had no idea how much time passed before he crawled across the floor to where he had threw his backpack and dug out his phone.

 

He dialed Joel’s number and as soon as he picked up he began to cry again.

 

After Joel calmed him down enough Sean explained what had happened and Joel sighed sadly.

 

“I’m so sorry Sean” Joel had said quietly, his tone sad.

 

Sean just cried again.

 

**XXXX**

“So they found out everything?” Adam whispered through the speaker.

 

It was the middle of the night and Sean hadn’t left his room since the fight with his parents.

 

After his talk with Joel he tried his best to occupy his time with homework before giving up and crawling into bed.

 

“Not exactly, I told them how old you were and stuff but I said you and I met at the mall, I thought it would be worse if they knew you were my teacher…even if it was only for a week” Sean whispered as he pulled his blanket farther over his head.

 

Adam chuckled softly and nodded to himself. “Good call”

 

It became silent between them after that until Sean spoke again.

 

‘What are we going to do Adam?” he whispered as tears began to gather behind his lids again.

 

Adam let out a long defeated sigh and took a sip from his beer “I don’t know right now baby, but I promise no-swear that I’ll figure it out ok?”

 

“But I-I don’t want you to get in trouble” Sean whimpered.

 

“I won’t don’t you worry at all ok? We’ll see each other again soon I swear”

 

Sean was about to respond but a noise in the hall stopped him.

 

“Adam I need to go I think someone’s awake” Sean whispered.

 

“Ok but Sean, seriously I swear on my life I _will_ figure this out. We will be together again soon”

 

Sean smiled wide and nodded to himself “Okay Adam, goodbye”

 

The line went dead and Adam slumped back into his couch, tossing his phone down next to him before taking another sip of his beer.

 

He let out a sad sigh and started to think

 

He knew that he had to figure out a way to get Sean back, he was too great to give up.

 

Thinking for a while Adam tried to sift through ideas and things he and Sean talked about like hopes and dreams and the future.

 

A thought came to him in an instance and Adam quickly grabbed his laptop off of the coffee table.

 

He knew _exactly_ what to do.

 

**XXXX**

November and December came and went and Sean hadn’t seen or heard from Adam since their phone call in October.

 

The teen made up with his parents over time and abided to their rules for a while until his parents basically forgot about Adam and their fight

 

Sean was sad about not hearing from Adam but he had high hopes that the older man would keep his promise.

 

It was New Year’s Eve and for once Sean’s parents had been home.

 

They all spent most of the day together and after a nice dinner out they all went to bed, his dad’s too tired to stay up for the countdown.

 

Sean laid in bed in just some sweatpants, his entire room dark as he lay on his side and watched a livestream from Time Square in New York.

 

The countdown started and ended and Sean watched on with a small smile as the whole world celebrated.

 

When the camera zoomed in on couples kissing Sean’s stomach turned a bit.

 

“Happy new year to me” he said outload as he closed his laptop.

 

Without the light of the screen his room was now completely dark except for the moonlight coming in through his open window, his long, white curtains drawn but blowing with the breeze.

 

Sean sighed and lied down on his back, drawing his blanket over himself before starring up at his blank ceiling.

 

He was only half asleep an hour later when there was a noise from somewhere in his room.

 

Sean was confused but still not awake enough to care.

 

The mattress suddenly dipped a moment later and then something warm cupped his cheek.

 

Sean finally opened his eyes and let out a quiet gasp.

 

“Adam?” he whispered.

 

The older man smiled and nodded

 

“Happy New Year baby” he whispered back before leaning down to kiss him.

 

Sean was super giddy as he wrapped his arms tight around Adam’s neck, the older man cupping his face with both hands as he smiled into it.

 

“What are you doing here? One of my dad’s might wake up” Sean whisper yelled as he and Adam separated and sat up.

 

“I know but I finally figured it out! I know how we can be together” Adam explained with a smile as he pulled his backpack off and unzipped it.

 

Sean’s heart fluttered and he smiled wide, Adam had _actually_ gone through with it, he kept true to his promise.

 

Adam pulled out an old road map of California and unfolded it.

 

“Remember that one time when all we did was talk about dreams and things we hoped to do in the future?” Adam asked.

 

Sean nodded and scooted so he could sit on the edge of the bed pressed right up against Adam’s side.

 

“Well I took your little dream and hopefully made it a reality” Adam said as he pointed to a sharpie line starting in LA and going up all the scenic routes until it ended at Pismo Beach,

 

“You said you’ve always wanted to go to Pismo Beach right?” Adam asked.

 

Sean smiled and nodded, biting his lip to hold back happy tears.

 

“Oh Adam-“ he whispered.

 

“And there’s more look” Adam said as he put the map away and walked over to the open window.

 

Sean followed and looked out to where Adam pointed.

 

His black mustang had been replaced by an old truck with a covered bed.

 

There’s basically a whole bedroom in the back, I know it’s kind of cleshay and weird but you said you’ve never been camping so I thought this would be fun and convenient” Adam explained.

 

Sean couldn’t get over how _perfect_ the idea was, traveling all over the country, living a low key life with just the clothe son your back, and going to beautiful places, Adam had gotten his dream right down to a tee.

 

Adam put his hand on Sean’s shoulder and the younger turned to him.

 

“So…what do you think?” Adam asked a nervous look on his face.

 

Sean smiled and nodded “It’s _perfect_ Adam, everything is absolutely perfect” he whispered.

 

Adam smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Good, I was worried you wouldn’t like it, I have to be honest with you, a lot of these ideas formed from scrolling through aesthetic blogs, those things are really annoying by the way but they helped me formulate this so…”  


Sean just chuckled stopping Adam from continuing his rambles.

 

“So will you do it? Will you come with me?” The older man asked.

 

Sean looked him in the eyes for a moment before nodding.

 

“Of course I will Adam” he whispered.

 

The next thing Sean knew Adam had pulled him off the floor, strong arms tight around his waist as Adam spun him around and kissed him.

 

Sean practically giggled into it and cupped Adam’s face as he pulled away, looking down at the older man now.

 

“God you’re amazing” Adam said with a big smile.

 

Sean smirked at him. “So when do we leave?”

 

“When you turn eighteen. That should give you enough time to get things in order right?”

 

Sean nodded and then Adam put him down.

 

“Good, I have to go now but I’ll see you soon ok? Make sure you’re ready for me because I’ll be coming in the middle of the night” Adam explained as he cupped the younger man’s face again.

 

Sean said ok and then Adam kissed him one more time before grabbing his backpack and climbing out the window.

 

**XXXX**

Two weeks later and it was _finally_ Sean’s birthday.

 

He spent the entire day with his parents and friends and after a wonderful dinner at the restraint of his choosing they all returned home and went to bed.

 

As soon as he closed his bedroom door he started racing around his room, grabbing clothes and whatever other items he thought was necessary.

 

After shoving all of it in his backpack he changed his clothes he grabbed his laptop and crammed it into the back of his bag.

 

After gathering up all his chargers and cords he stuck them in his bag and then grabbed a notepad from his desk and sat down.

 

Writing the note to his parents was harder than he thought it would be but he told them that he was happy and safe and that everything was going to be ok. He told them that he loved them and signed it with his name and a heart.

 

When he was done he let out a long sigh and tore the sheet off.

 

He set it on the end of his bed and then sat down and waited. 

 

When eleven forty five rolled around he grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

 

It took a few rings but then Joel was picking up.

 

“Hello?” he said voice groggy from sleep.

 

“Joel? Hey it’s me” Sean said.

 

“Sean? What’s up bro?” Joel asked through a yawn.

 

A shuffling noise could be heard in the background along with a few mumbled words.

 

“Is James there to?” Sean asked.

 

“Yeah of course, he sneaks in like, every night”

 

“Hi!” James called from the background.

 

Sean chuckled and held the phone a bit tighter.

 

“I’m leaving tonight”

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Joel asked, suddenly much more alert.

 

Sean giggled and quickly explained what was happening.

 

“Sean, are you sure about this?” James chimed in.

 

Sean was about to respond when suddenly a few pebbles began to hit his window.

 

He smiled wide and nodded to himself “Yeah I’m sure”

 

“Ok well…I love you Sean” Joel said.

 

“I love you guys to, I promise to keep in contact as much as possible ok? We’ll see each other again someday”

 

Joel and James agreed and said there goodbyes before Sean hung up.

 

He quickly slipped his backpack on and slid the window open, seeing [Adam](http://www.polyvore.com/adam_coming_to_get_sean/set?id=176896996) on the yard and smiling up at him.

 

Sean smiled back and waved at him before turning to climb out.

 

Taking one last look around the room he had called home for eighteen years he sighed and began to climb down the trellis.

 

Adam was there to catch him the last few feet and they both chuckled happily as the older man held him close and kissed him.

 

Once he was set down the two of them raced across the yard to the [camper car](http://www.bjp-online.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Ch%C3%A9-Parker.jpeg), Sean letting out a giddy laugh as they climbed in and threw their bags in the back.

 

Joel watched from his bedroom window across the street as the car began to take off down the dark and quiet suburban road.

 

James watched from over his shoulder, both of them smiling as the taillights slowly disappeared into the darkness.

 

Joel smirked and reached up to close the window.

 

“Good luck Sean” he whispered out loud.

 

Back in the car the front windows where down and the streets were dark, light only by dim street lights.

 

Sean was turned around in his seat and up on his knees.

 

He watched through the back window until the entrance to his neighborhood disappeared, then he turned back around and let out a triumphant holler.

 

“Yes! We did it!” Sean exclaimed as Adam laughed along with him.

 

“We sure did, happy birthday baby” Adam said.

 

Sean chuckled and sat back in his seat.

 

“Thank you, and don’t worry this count’s as your present” Sean said.

 

Adam chuckled and nodded his eyes never leaving the road.

 

Everything became quiet between them after that, Sean slumping down in his seat as his eyes became heavy.

 

“I’m finally free” he mumbled, a happy smile on his face as he drew his legs up against his chest and rested against the door slightly, the cool wind going by made him feel sleepy and calm.

 

Adam glanced over at him for a second before looking back at the road. “Go to sleep ok baby?”

 

Sean hummed in agreement and nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around his legs as he got comfortable.

 

“Hey Sean?” Adam asked quietly.

 

“Yeah?” the younger man mumbled.

 

“I love you”

 

Sean smiled wide, even half asleep he felt extremely giddy at finally hearing that.

 

“I love you too Adam” he said back before sleep finally over took him.

 

Adam smiled at the road and pressed down just a bit more on the gas, ready to start his new life, his new adventure, with the _man_ he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i REALLY hope you liked this! I may or may not do a companion fic that is a read-alone about James and Joel's relationship <3   
> Comments are REALLY REALLY appreciated! (so are kudos obviously but still...)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
